The efficient use of available energy is of great importance for a number of reasons. On a global scale, there is increasing concern that the emission of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide from the burning of fossil fuels may precipitate global warming. Moreover, energy resources are limited. The scarcity of global energy resources alongside geopolitical factors drives the cost of energy upwards. Thus efficient use of energy is an ever more important budget consideration for the energy consumer.
Energy losses in electrical energy transmission are chiefly due to the incidental heating of current carrying wires. In many cases this is unavoidable, as current carrying wires are essential for the powering of electrical devices and current carrying wires have resistance. It is the work done to overcome this resistance which generates heat in the wires.
In other cases the energy losses are unnecessary. For example, electrical devices are often left running unnecessarily and energy used to power devices which are not being used is truly wasted. Various initiatives aimed at reducing the amount of energy wasted by idle devices have been proposed. For example, Energy Star is a joint program of the United States Environmental Protection Agency and the United States Department of Energy which awards manufacturers the right to display a recognizable label on products which meet certain energy consumption standards. Energy Star attempts to reduce energy consumption through better energy management.
Efficient energy management reduces energy wastage. For example, laptop computers, which rely upon a limited amount of energy supplied from onboard power cells, use a variety of strategies for keeping power consumption to a minimum. Thus the screen and hard drives are switched off automatically after the computer has been left inactive for a significant length of time, similarly the network card may be disabled when the computer is disconnected from the mains or from a network. Such energy management strategies may serve to increase the length of time that a device can be powered by its onboard cells.
Even when connected to the mains, however, efficient use of energy is essential. Many common electrical devices run on low voltage DC and typically use a transformer with an AC-DC power adapter to control the power provided to it. Energy Star estimates that 1.5 billion such power adapters are used in the United States alone for devices such as MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), camcorders, digital cameras, emergency lights, cordless and mobile phones. According to Energy Star, such power adapters draw about 300 billion kilowatt-hours of energy every year which is approximately 11% of the United States' national electric bill.
If multiple devices could be run from a single power adapter this would greatly reduce the number of power adapters in use. However, the supply of electricity to a number of devices through a single cable is not trivial. The more devices that are connected to a single power strip the greater the current which is drawn by the strip. Thus the current supplied through the single cable connecting the power strip to the mains increases.
Power losses due to the heating of a cable increase according to the square of the current it carries so energy losses from the cable may increase parabolically. Furthermore, in the absence of effective energy management, if too many devices draw current from a single cable the current supplied may exceed the permitted level thereby tripping a circuit breaker or blowing a fuse. Even more seriously, the excessive current may lead to overheating of the cable which is a common cause of fire.
A further unnecessary usage of energy is in powering of devices having onboard power cells. When an electric device having rechargeable cells such as a laptop computer, electric shaver or the like, is connected to the mains power is drawn both to operate the device and also to recharge the cells. Although electrical cells do need to be recharged periodically, even partially charged cells are sufficient to power the device. It is unnecessary therefore to continuously charge the onboard cell.
Furthermore, the energy needlessly consumed charging electrical cells beyond the level necessary for operation of a device increases electricity bills. This is of particular concern where a large number of such devices are being used simultaneously. For example for a company which hosts a meeting or a conference where many individual laptop computers are being used simultaneously.
Inductive power coupling allows energy to be transferred from a power supply to an electric load without a wired connection therebetween. An oscillating electric potential is applied across a primary inductor. This sets up an oscillating magnetic field in the vicinity of the primary inductor. The oscillating magnetic field may induce a secondary oscillating electrical potential in a secondary inductor placed close to the primary inductor. In this way, electrical energy may be transmitted from the primary inductor to the secondary inductor by, electromagnetic induction without a conductive connection between the inductors.
When electrical energy is transferred from a primary inductor to a secondary inductor, the inductors are the to be inductively coupled. An electric load wired in series with such a secondary inductor may draw energy from the power source wired to the primary inductor when the secondary inductor is inductively coupled thereto.
The strength of the induced voltage in the secondary inductor varies according to the oscillating frequency of the electrical potential provided to the primary inductor. The induced voltage is strongest when the oscillating frequency equals the resonant frequency of the system. The resonant frequency fR depends upon the inductance L and the capacitance C of the system according to the equation
      f    R    =            1              2        ⁢        π        ⁢                  LC                      .  
Known inductive power transfer systems typically transmit power at the resonant frequency of the inductive couple. This can be difficult to maintain as the resonant frequency of the system may fluctuate during power transmission, for example in response to changing environmental conditions or variations in alignment between primary and secondary coils.
Amongst others, one problem associated with resonant transmission is the high transmission voltages involved. At high operating voltages, a large amount of heat may be generated by the system resulting in high power losses as well as damage to heat sensitive components. Accordingly, capacitors and transistors in the resonant circuits may need to be relatively large.
The need remains therefore for an energy efficient inductive power transfer system which may incur lower power losses during operation. The current disclosure addresses this need.